In order to provide better services, service providers usually deploy multiple data centers in different locations, so as to implement load balancing and achieve high availability, and further to realize random migration of virtual machines between the data centers. Since the migration of the virtual machines is transparent to users, Internet Protocol (IP) addresses and Media Access Control (MAC) addresses of the virtual machines should not change. Therefore, layer-2 interconnection between data centers located in different locations is desirable.